vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orihime Inoue
|-|Orihime= |-|Fullbring Arc= |-|Thousand-Year Blood War Arc= |-|Epilogue= Summary Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School, where she is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. At some point during the Epilogue her and Ichigo fell in love with each other and eventually started a family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 7-C | High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Orihime Inoue Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip) | 17 (Post-Timeskip) | 27 (Epilogue) Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Causality Manipulation, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Expert Martial Artist (black belt level), Healing, Barrier Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Resistant to Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Yammy's Gonzui) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Killed Numb Chandelier just after awakening her powers, trained her powers with Yoruichi, was able to knock out 2 Shinigami) | Town level+ (Trained with Rukia for a month) | Large Island level (Trained during the 17 months time-skip, was able to hurt Ginjo using Shiten Kōshun) | Large Island level (Trained even more with Chad and possibly with Grimmjow and Nelliel) Speed: Athletic Human (Is a black belt in Karate) with at least High Hypersonic+ reaction speed and Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Fast enough to put up her shield before Mayuri's bombs hurt her and Uryu) | Hypersonic (Kept up with Rukia during their training) with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed (Reacts and throws up Santen Kesshun to stop a blow from Ulquiorra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacts and throws up a Santen Kesshun to stop Fullbring Ichigo's blitz on Tsukishima, can keep up with Chad) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Reacts and throws out a Santen Kesshun to stop a direct blow from Yhwach's sword despite him overpowering True Shikai Ichigo casually) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Knocked out 2 Shinigami, is a black belt in Karate) Durability: Athlete level, higher with Santen Kesshun | Town level+ (Trained with Rukia for a month, took a beating from Loly and Menoly), at most Mountain level (Survived a backhand from Yammy although it left her seriously injured), Mountain level with Santen Kesshun (Stops a blow from Ulquiorra) | Large Island level (Should be comparable to Chad, can stop an attack from Fullbring Ichigo with Santen Kesshun) | Large Island level (Trained even more with Chad and possibly with Grimmjow and Nelliel, took a Heilig Pfeil from [[Quilge Opie|Quilge]]), Planet level with Santen Kesshun (Stops a direct blow from Soul King Yhwach's Reishi Sword) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended range with Shun Shun Rikka techniques Standard Equipment: Her hairpins Intelligence: High, was able to find Ichigo at the Visored's base despite it being shielded by a barrier and was able to deduce the barrier's abilities and how powerful it was. Weaknesses: Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. Orihime loses her attacking ability if Tsubaki is killed, she has a gentle nature which causes her to do things like developing pity for Ulquiorra and heal Loly and Menoly after they tried to kill her. Despite being intelligent, she has a somewhat childlike personality, often making very impractical decisions such as going to Hueco Mundo, running after Hiyori even though Hiyori had been about to kill her before Shinji intervened, and healing her enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Santen_Kesshun.gif|Santen Kesshun File:Sōten_Kisshun.gif|Sōten Kisshun File:Koten_Zanshun.gif|Koten Zanshun File:Shiten_Kōshun.gif|Shiten Kōshun Shun Shun Rikka: Orihime's Reiryoku is harbored in the pair of six-petal flower-shaped hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits that reside within the hairpins, each of which is two petals on the clip when inactive. Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for offense, defense, or "healing" (depending on the combination). Unknown to Orihime, the awakening of her powers was sped up by the Hogyoku's ability to manifest the desires of those near it, Orihime desires to be able to help her friends. The downside to Shun Shun Rikka is that all its abilities depend on Orihime's emotions. At times of despair, the abilities weaken and fail to use their potential, while conviction makes them stronger. As well as the physical hairpins of the Rikkas can be easily broken. * [http://imgur.com/a/lXGDJ Santen Kesshun:] Orihime's defensive technique that repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and target. It creates a triangle that can reject beyond the shield. * [http://imgur.com/a/loI3b Sōten Kishun:] Orihime's "healing" technique. While originally believed to be an advanced healing ability, Orihime learns that she rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena/events that have occurred, even those that she hasn't witnessed. The ability is to reject within the shield. The shield placed inside repels the damage within a limited area and returns the target covered by the shield to the state that it was in before taking damage. As Aizen states, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression", it is a power that "trespasses into God's territory". * [http://imgur.com/a/iH9RE Koten Zanshun:] Orihime's offensive technique that rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. It is the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." It breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. It is essentially an offensive Sōten Kishun. *[http://imgur.com/a/gtmnh Shiten Kōshun:] A combination of Santen Kesshun and Koten Zanshun in which Koten Zanshun is integrated into the center of Santen Kesshun. It creates a triangular shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, diffuses the force by exploding the moment its hit and at the same time automatically reacts with an attack of its own. Gallery File:Ep13OrihimesClip.png|One half of the Shun Shun Rikka in their sealed state. File:Ep13ClipsActivating.png|Orihime's power activating File:Ep22Ayame.png|Ayame File:Ep13Baigon.png|Baigon File:Ep13Hinagiku.png|Hinagiku File:Ep13Lily.png|Lily File:Ep13Shun .png|Shun'ō File:Ep13Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki Key: Substitute Shinigami/Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Fullbring Arc | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Causality Users Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Married Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5